What Has She Done To Me!
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: Austin works at Melody Diner, and is usually bored out of his mind until a certain brunette came in.


**Hey Hey Hey… How are you all? I'm ok, anyways here's the FIRST chapter for what has she done to me.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

I walk into Melody diner for my shift at 6 am. I'm working the mornings now because Mindy usually forgets about this place until about 3 pm. So that's basically my day. Nothing too exciting except singing all day. Even singing all day can be boring.

Everything was going smoothly until about 12 pm a petite brunette came in and sat at a booth closest to the front window. I don't know what came over me, but I became really nervous. And I do mean really nervous. I then walked over to her and started singing the specials.

"Today's specials are cream of spinach, but hold on because I ain't finished. I can sing a ballad about our cop salad." I sung

"Hmm, I guess I'll have cop salad and some water." She answered in her oh-so-beautiful voice.

After I took her order, I was having a tough time. I had put my hand in the mac and cheese so many times. I've spilt beverages all over me, and my attention keeps going over to that brunette over there. It wasn't until she came in that I started having all these problems. Man, what has that girl done to me?! Once she had left things had returned to normal. I just, I don't know anymore. Could love at first sight be real? Yes- wait woah where did these thoughts come from? It's not like I like her, right? Of course not, I only waited on her nothing else. Therefore I wasn't as convinced with myself.

"Hey Austin!" Dez shouted coming in.

"Hey man, wassup?" I shouted back before I returned to taking in an order.

After I took the order of a blonde-haired chic, I think her names Cassidy, but I'm not quite sure. I turned to Dez, who was spinning on one of the bar stools.

"So Dez, what do you want?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I'll have the cha-cha-chicken pot pie." He answered sure of himself. And the reason I was fearing his answer, is because that's all he ever eats here… and he comes like 4 times a day.

"Fine, coming right up." I answered heading to the back.

"Yea!" He cheered, while I just stood there staring at him, like he was an idiot. Which now that I think about it he is an idiot. **(And no I do NOT hate Dez!) **

"What?" He asked innocently. Not catching on to how weird his obsession is.

"Nothing I guess…" I replied while he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to spinning on the stool. "How about you wait around for a bit, because I think I need my head checked." I replied while nervously chuckling. Which Dez being Dez, didn't catch on, so he ran to me to "check" my head. "Um… Dez I didn't mean literally." I replied while finally leaving to get his pie.

15 min. later I had finally handed him his pre-cooked pie. He would've gotten it sooner, but of course a few customers had to walk in at that time… As I was saying though, I was finally able to rest a little bit.

"Dez, do you ever get nervous around a girl?" I asked "And not being able to talk and do things properly?"

"Well… I get nervous around Trish De La Rosa, but nothing like that." He answered "Also you're talking to me about this? We both know that I do crazy stuff all the time."

"Oh… and yea you sure do crazy stuff." I answered truthfully while laughing at the memories.

"Yupp well I've got to go, mom's having guests over at 1 so, yeah." He said while standing up to leave.

"Ok see ya." I replied while standing up for our handshake.

"Whattup!" We both said at the same time. He then left the diner, leaving me alone with an empty diner.

And since no one was here, I started cleaning. I know what you're thing. "Austin Moon is actually cleaning?" So to answer that, "yes, yes I am." As I was cleaning I had started singing troublemaker by Olly Murs & Florider. Which now that I think about this song is similar to what I felt earlier. Oh well there's a good chance I won't see her again.

After I had finished cleaning one of the tables, I looked up to find that one brunette standing in the doorway.

"Um…hi… I didn't hear you come in." I apologized

"It's ok, um, you have a fantastic voice." She nervously exclaimed

"Um, thanks." I replied trying to act cool while my insides were doing front flips.

"Uh no problem." She answered. "I'm Ally by the way."

"I'm Austin" I greeted

"Nice to meet you, Austin." She awkwardly managed to say.

"Nice to meet you too… Not to be rude, but did you need something?" I asked while for a second I caught a glimpse of her adorable confused look, but soon left her face as she remembered.

"Uhh, I think I left my keys here." She answered while walking over to the booth she was at earlier. I followed her, to help her look for them. As soon as we got there, we noticed her keys on the floor. We both reached for them at the same time. And when our hands touched, I felt a surge of electricity run through me. And once I looked into her eyes, I was in a trance. I couldn't break away from the gaze even if I wanted too. We both started leaning in when Mindy burst through the door.

"Austin, thank you so much for opening! I forgot, I'm sorry." She apologized while running to the kitchen.

We jumped apart and awkwardly stood up.

"Sorry about that uh… almost kiss." I apologized.

"Yea sorry…" She replied and then quickly ran out of the restaurant.

I couldn't believe on what had happened. I walked out of the diner at a daze. With one question still lingering on my mind. What has she done to me?!

**The end of chapter one! How do you like it? I if you think it needs to be fixed I'll fix it, just let me know. Also I need some friends for Austin and Ally... So if you want to be another character just answer these questions.**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Style:**_

_**Interests:**_

_**Are you more like Austin or Ally?**_

_**Who would you rather be friends with in this story?**_

**That's it thank you.**


End file.
